on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of the Netflix American coming of age television series [[On My Block|'On My Block']] '' premiered on March 29th, 2019. Summary Season 2 takes place One month after Olivia's quince and it is New Year's Eve. Ruby comes back from the hospital and is torn over Olivia's Death.Cesar gets kicked out of his house because he didn't kill Latrelle and the parents doesn't want him in any of their home because they say that Cesar's is dangerous and its fault that Olivia was killed at her quince. Jamal tells her friends that he found the rollerworld money and he and they with jasmine try to clean up the dirty money. Monse and Cesar are still together but that changes when Monse's mom offers her to stay with her and Cesar gives her an ultimatum resulting in them breaking up. One month after the break up Cesar sleeps with Paula. While Monse, Jamal, Jasmine and Ruby come back from cleaning the money, the Prophets roll up on them looking for Cesar. They try to get Cesar out of Freeridge to start a new life, but then Monse wants to go with him to saying that she loves him. Cesar, not wanting anything to happen to Monse, admits to hooking up with Paula and she storms off. Oscar and Cesar planned this the entire time and goes to the Prophets. At the end all of the Prophets are arrested including Latrelle. They have a little argument and when Monse turns away a white van pulls up and kidnaps Jamal, Ruby and Cesar then after she turns back she sees no one then someone kidnaps her. Cast Main * Sierra Capri as Monse Finnie (10/10) * Jason Genao as Ruby Martinez (10/10) * Brett Gray as Jamal Turner (10/10) * Diego Tinoco as Cesar Diaz (10/10) * Jessica Marie Garcia as Jasmine (10/10) Supporting * Peggy Blow as Abuelita (4/10) * Ronni Hawk as Olivia (2/10) * Julio Macias as Oscar Diaz (5/10) * Paula Garces as Geny Martinez (3/10) * Jahking Guillory as Latrelle (2/10) * Emilio Rivera as Chivo Ramirez (3/10) * Lisa Marcos as Julia Whitman (3/10) * Eme Ikwuakor as Dwayne Turner (6/10) * Reggie Austin as Monty Finnie (5/10) * Danny Ramirez as Mario Martinez (4/10) * Eric Neil Gutierrez as Ruben Martinez (3/10) * Raushanah Simmons as Mrs. Turner (1/10) * Shoshana Bush as Amber (3/10) * Brent Werzner as Officer Hammel (2/10) Episodes Gallery '''Promotional Pictures' Jamal Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Monse Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Ruby Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Cesar Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Jasmine Season 2 Promotional Picture.PNG S2poster.JPG Season2poster.jpg Video Gallery File:On My Block Season 2 Clip Cold Opening HD Netflix-0 File:On My Block Season 2 The Cast of On My Block Just Went Full Diva Netflix-0 File:How Well Does The Cast Of "On My Block" Know Each Other? File:"On My Block" Cast Plays 'I Dare You' Teen Vogue File:'On My Block’ Cast Answer Your Burning Season 2 Questions MTV News File:The Cast of Netflix's On My Block Reveals Who's Most Likely to Share a Spoiler and More File:The Cast of On My Block on The Success of The Show & Who Has The Party House! File:Julio & Diego Talk On My Block Season 2, Latino Representation in Hollywood More! File:Jessica Marie On Season 2 of, 'On My Block" on Netflix & What's Next!-1 File:'On My Block' stars look fabulous at season 2 premiere-0 Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes